¿Hisana encontró a Rukia en el Rukongai?
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hisana encontro a Rukia antes de morir en el Inuzuri? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? y lo mas importante ¿Cómo reaccionaría Byakuya? ¡one-shot! parejas...solo Byahisa xD...encuentro desde mi punto de vista ¡espero que lo disfruten!


_Bueno se preguntaran que hago con esta historia y no he actualizado nada en mis otros fics xDD, la verdad esta idea la tenia en mi cabeza desde hace mucho...y bueno...quería hacerla fic ya! xD...ademas la idea se perfecciono cuando estaba escribiendo el 7mo capitulo del " El deseo caprichoso" (que muy pronto estará...solo tenganle paciencia a quien lee este fic xD) y pues...lo tenia que escribir ¿no? xD_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio sino de Tite, y si fuera mio...de alguna forma muy espontanea Hisana estuviera viva xD**_

_**¡Disfruten este one-shot!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Hisana encontró a Rukia en el Rukongai?**

Era un día soleado en la Sociedad de Almas, no había ninguna nube que cubriera el radiante sol, era un día perfecto según Hisana…un día más para buscar a Rukia

-Byakuya-sama, iré al Rukongai-dijo Hisana interrumpiendo a su esposo en su trabajo de archivar papeles de Capitán

-¿iras a buscar a tu hermana?-pregunto

-si…

El noble solo dio un suspiro mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirle la mirada a su esposa

-¿tienes que ir ahora mismo?-cuestiono el noble

-si, es un día perfecto para ir a mi búsqueda…

El peli negro quería acompañar a su esposa a buscar, pero al ver que tenia toneladas de papeles que trabajar y entregar al día siguiente el no podría cumplir su deseo

-de acuerdo-dijo-iré contigo cuando termine todo esto

-muchas gracias Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana haciéndole una reverencia

Antes de que Hisana se fuera, el noble le tomó la muñeca; la peli negra volteo algo confundida por el acto de su esposo

-cuídate…-le dijo Byakuya acariciando su mano

Hisana lo vio detenidamente, se veía preocupado, ella sabia que el no le gustaba que fuera sola, pero tenia que animarlo, tenia que darle la seguridad que ella estará bien

-lo hare Byakuya-sama

De forma de despedida, ambos esposos se dieron un beso, el noble aun no soltaba la mano de su esposa, pero ella se soltó para si, irse al lugar que no quisiera recordar ya… el Inuzuri.

Pero por el deseo de ver de nuevo a su hermana menor, daría lo que fuera por ella, aun si tenía que arriesgar su vida en irse en un lugar horripilante como ese.

-nos vemos-dijo dulcemente la peli negra

Hisana llevaba un kimono sucio y desgastado para ir al Inuzuri, llevaba un poco de dinero en forma de recompensa para la persona que le diera información acerca de su hermana…ella camino y camino hasta llegar al distrito 78.

Hisana debía reconocerlo, hacia demasiado calor que veía a la gente como se desmayada por deshidratación, y ella seguía los pasos de desmayo, se sentía tan cansada y sedienta, tal vez no era muy buena idea ir a buscar a Rukia ese día, pero cada día era importante…tuviera calor o no, tenia que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste…incluso la vida.

La pobre chica se maldecía a si misma por no esperar a Byakuya que la acompañara, podía ver a hombres pervertidos viéndola descaradamente, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba, por completo…

-es…estoy tan cansada-decía Hisana que empezó a ver nubloso su vista-hace mucho calor…

La chica de orbes violetas callo de rodillas al suelo tras no soportar la presión, se estaba deshidratando, su garganta estaba muy seca y para colmos de males, se sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Aun sin importar que sus rodillas se ensuciaran, se arrastro en el piso con ellas, no debía permitir desmayarse en un lugar como ese, y lo peor sola…Hisana tan solo deseaba que Byakuya estuviera aquí

En eso pudo escuchar unos pequeños pasos detrás de ella, Hisana volteo a ver, era una pequeña niña con un kimono morado desgastado al igual que el de ella, la niña era muy lista, llevaba consigo una pequeña sombrilla para cubrirse del calor, pero lo que le llamó la atención Hisana era que la niña llevaba un recipiente con agua

Hasta que la pequeña niña estuvo a la par de la esposa de Byakuya le pregunto

-¿tiene sed?

Hisana jadeaba y sudaba, sus cabellos estaba mojados por el sudor y su ropa apestaba por eso mismo.

La pequeña niña por un buen acto, cubrió a Hisana con la pequeña sombrilla para que no sufriera más

-tenga-dijo dulcemente la niña entregándole el agua a Hisana

En ese momento Hisana perdió los modales que le habían enseñado, sin educación tomó el agua en forma desesperada, eso le causo gracia a la niña, ya después de terminarse el agua, Hisana examino bien a la niña.

La pequeña tenía su cabello corto hasta los hombros de color negro, pero lo más curioso era que tenía un mechón de cabello en medio de su cara…al igual que ella, su figura era muy delgada…al igual que ella, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran… ¿violetas?

En acto de asombro, Hisana se acerco mas a la pequeña causando que esta se asustara un poco

-muchas gracias…-dijo Hisana entregándole el recipiente donde contenía el agua

-de nada-dijo la niña-es muy peligroso que usted pasee por estos lugares

-si lo se…-le respondió Hisana con una sonrisa-…mi esposo no tarda en venir

La niña tan solo respondió con un `ohh´ abriendo muy grande su boca

-pero tu también no debes andar sola en estos lados-le dijo Hisana

-yo soy muy fuerte, puedo con ellos-dijo la niña tocándose su brazo en forma de demostrarle que tenia músculos en ellos

Hisana tan solo rio

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Hisana

-mi nombre es Rukia-dijo feliz la niña

Hisana sorprendida abrió muy grande sus ojos que tomo por los hombros a Rukia en forma desesperada causando que ella tirara su sombrilla

-¿te…llamas Rukia?-cuestiono Hisana sintiendo que sus lágrimas muy pronto saldrían

-s…si-tartamudeo Rukia

Hisana examino bien a la niña, se parecía mucho a ella, demasiado…ella había creído que al fin lo había logrado…había encontrado a su hermana, se veía tan grande ya, muy fuerte y decidida y con un corazón bondadoso por darle un poco de agua a una desconocida, la peli negra no lo podía creer, sus ojos violetas no le engañaban…en realidad su búsqueda había terminado

En acto de alegría, Hisana abrazó muy fuerte a Rukia causándole miedo a la pequeña que empezó a gritar de temor

-a…aléjese… ¿Qué le pasa?-cuestiono Rukia

-disculpa…-dijo Hisana rompiendo con el abrazo pero no con el contacto físico, por que sostuvo sus hombros para verle a la cara-…pero…tu eres mi hermana

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida Rukia

Hisana se quedó pensativa…nunca se imagino que encontraría a Rukia, y si la encontraba ¿Qué le iba a decirle? ¿Cómo la convencería que ella era su hermana mayor?

-escucha…-dijo Hisana rápidamente-…yo…

Pero Rukia se pudo quitar del agarre de sus hombros que sostenía Hisana, le daba miedo, miedo a esa persona que se fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Rukia espera!-dijo Hisana persiguiéndola

-¡estas loca!- gritó Rukia cerrando muy fuerte sus ojos

-¡no espera!

Hisana no lo creía, la había encontrado, pero se le escapaba, no quería perderla otra vez, no ahora…ella la persiguió con todas sus fuerzas, sintió que el calor otra vez invadía su cuerpo, se sintió cansada pero eso no le importo, lo importante ahora era explicarle a Rukia toda la verdad.

Rukia giro por un camino estrello y lleno de gente, aprovecho al ser pequeña y perderse en la multitud, Hisana buscaba hacia todos lados, jadeaba incontroladamente, no la debía perder, no ahora…

Hisana se asusto al oír un grito de horror entre la multitud, ese grito era de Rukia

-¡¡Rukia!!-chilló Hisana

La peli negra corrió hacia el lugar proveniente del grito, estaba algo lejos, empezó a empujar gente, cuando al fin la hayo no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo…ahí estaba Rukia tirada en el suelo fulminando con la mirada a dos hombres con estacas en sus manos listos para golpear a la pequeña

-¡mugre rata! ¡¡Pagaras por haber robado nuestro pan!!-grito uno de los hombres

Uno de ellos intento golpear a la pequeña, pero Hisana se puso enfrente

-¡¡¡esperen!!!-rogó Hisana

Rukia se sorprendió demasiado al ver que esa desconocida, según ella, la estaba protegiendo, los hombres la vieron de mala cara

-¿y tu quien eres?-cuestiono el otro hombre

-soy su hermana mayor-dijo Hisana-disculpen si mi hermana les ha robado su pan-dijo con una reverencia-lo pagaré

Hisana tomo el dinero que llevaba consigo para dárselos a los hombres, ellos se lo arrebataron haciendo que Hisana jadeara del susto, inspeccionaron la bolsa de dinero y murmuraron al ver que era una buena cantidad.

Rukia no comprendía lo que veía, ¿Por qué una extraña le pagaría su robo? Era muy extraño, podía ser dos cosas, que de verdad era su hermana, o esa chica estaba loca.

La peli negra mayor al ver que los hombres quedaron satisfechos, se volteo a ver a Rukia sorprendida por su acto, Hisana lo único que hizo fue sonreírle y ayudarla a pararse, Rukia aun en trance no se pudo parar sola, luego los ojos violetas de Rukia vieron a los hombres que se dirigían hacia ellas

-muy bien…aceptamos el pagó-dijo uno

-pero…queremos mas que eso-dijo otro tomando por el brazo a Hisana

La pobre se asustó que golpeo al hombre que la sujetaba pero luego el otro le agarro de forma brusca sus hombros atrayéndola a ella

-¡colabora!-dijo el hombre

Hisana se movía alocadamente para por escaparse, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella, Rukia en su rescate golpeo al hombre donde más le duele

-¡¡¡déjala!!!-grito Rukia

-¡¡¡maldita!!!-grito el hombre que Hisana había golpeando tomando la estaca para poder golpearla

-¡¡no, Rukia!!-suplico Hisana al ver que el hombre tomaba del cuello a su hermanita

-¡tu te quedas quieta!-dijo el otro hombre tumbándola en el suelo, haciendo que Hisana gimiera de dolor

Las dos hermanas cerraron muy fuerte sus ojos al sentir el dolor en sus cuerpos, todo parecía perdido, no había salvación, Hisana abrió un ojo con dificultad al ver a ese hombre morboso tratando de tocarla, pero…

-chire, Senbonzakura…

Hisana abrió muy grandes sus ojos al ver pétalos de sakuras atrás de los hombres, Rukia también pudo observar los pétalos rosas a su alrededor, pero no entendía nada lo que pasaba.

Los pétalos cortaron a los hombres haciendo que estos gritaran de dolor, dejando a las hermanas en suelo, pero no llegaron muy lejos los hombres, ya que millones de pétalos de sakura cubrían su cuerpo

-Byakuya-sama…-dijo Hisana parándose rápidamente pero no pudo ver a su esposo en ninguna parte

Luego Hisana desvió su mirada para ver a Rukia que estaba impresionada al ver como los pétalos cubrían a los hombres, Hisana conocía esa técnica, era altamente horrorosa de ver, en forma de protección se acerco a Rukia y le tapo los ojos

-¡no veas!-dijo Hisana al oír los gritos de auxilio y de dolor de los hombres siendo cortados por Senbonzakura

Después que se termino la masacre, Hisana apartó sus manos de los ojos de Rukia, la pequeña volteo a ver a Hisana con cara de confunción

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo

-por que soy tu hermana…-dijo Hisana tranquila

-¿pero…cómo?-dijo sin creerlo Rukia

-cuando eras bebé te abandone aquí…y desde ese entonces te he estado buscando-dijo Hisana entre lágrimas-¿no lo ves? Nos parecemos…tu eres…mi hermana

-entonces…dices que…tengo familia…que no estuve sola…alguien me estaba buscando-dijo Rukia también entre lágrimas

-si…-dijo Hisana derramando sus lágrimas

En ese momento Rukia se abalanza en Hisana abrazándola con todas sus pequeñas fuerzas

-tonta…-dijo entre jadeos y tristezas-…¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Hisana correspondió al abrazo

-¡perdóname Rukia!-dijo llorando-¡no fue mi intención! ¡No merezco ser llamada tu hermana!

-¡¿de que estas hablando?!-dijo casi gritando Rukia llorando-¡si eres mi hermana! ¿Cómo no te podría llamar mi hermana? ¡Tienes todo el derecho!

Hisana empezó a llorar mas abrazando aun más fuerte a su hermanita

-Rukia…-susurro con una sonrisa la peli negra mayor

En eso se pudieron escuchar unos pasos

-Hisana…

La peli negra mayor volteo al igual que Rukia, era Byakuya contemplando la escena, tenia su rostro lleno de sorpresa y confunción al ver una niña parecida a ella.

Rukia a primera vista de Byakuya le causo miedo que se escondió detrás de su hermana mayor

-no temas Rukia, el no te hará nada…-dijo acariciándole su cabello-…el es mi esposo

Byakuya llevaba un kimono viejo para disimular que era de la nobleza, no cargaba su kessai, solo llevaba su espada a que le fue muy útil, pero el pobre noble aun no podía creer lo que veía…su boca se abría pero sin emitir palabras y eso le causo gracia a Hisana

-Byakuya-sama…-dijo Hisana-…al fin la he encontrado…el nombre de mi hermanita es Rukia

* * *

_¿Horrible? ¿feo? espantonso? xD...quiero sus comentarios! acepto buenos y malos...pero prefiero los buenos!! xD y no se preocupes si alguno de ustedes leen mis fics y ahorita no actualizo xD, esque el colegio me tiene estresada x_x‼ y no le podido dedicar mucho tiempo a mis fics, este fic lo escribi en una hora XDDD...bueno sin nada mas que decir! solo que espero que les haya gustado...y a mi...me gusta el Byahisa... xD no se a quien mas de aqui tambien..._

_¡nos vemos!_


End file.
